


Warnings 1

by wolfy_writing



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfy_writing/pseuds/wolfy_writing





	Warnings 1

Warning: Pain, in considerable quantities. Belonging to Sam Tyler.

Also blood.

Petty cruelty from the Test Card Girl, who’s up to her usual games. Wanting to play. That’s what sets Sam off, as much as anything does.

Confused worry and anger, Gene’s.

More knowledgeable worry and guilt, belonging to WDC Annie Cartwright, who never told.

And still doesn’t tell.

A single

Red scar

From where he only punched the TV in, honest guv, and caught the glass on his wrist.

Honest.

Because there’s only so many times a man will bother with suicide before it stops being worth his time.


End file.
